Songs About Fairies
by Ikathy
Summary: Collection of shortfics. Various characters/pairings. [#14: Laxus/Mirajane]
1. New Year's Resolutions, part 1

**N/A:** These are shortfics written for Tumblr (hence the length and simplicity), but I almost lost them accidentally so I'm posting here as well as a more reliable backup. Rating may vary, so please check the small summary in each chapter before reading.

* * *

 _I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters._

* * *

 **New Year's Resolutions** , part 1

Characters: Laxus/Mirajane

Genre: Romance, K+

Summary: I'll never make you cry again.

* * *

 **New Year's Resolutions**

Mirajane stood on her tip toes, trying to reach the champagne bottle on the highest shelf without success. Using the counter as support, she tried again, extending her arm as far as possible.

Her fingers were almost touching the glass when a big masculine hand brushed past hers and grabbed the bottle.

She shivered with the sensation of someone standing behind her and blushed when she tilted her head and found Laxus looking back at her.

"Hey." Mirajane gave him a small smile when he handed her the bottle and turned around to thank him, moving a strand of hair away from her face. "Why aren't you outside with the others? The countdown is about to begin."

He shrugged.

"I just wanted to…" Laxus' words faded as he looked away, seeming uncomfortable. "apologize."

She blinked in confusion – and also surprise, as he was not the type to verbalize regret. He rubbed his neck nervously, struggling to explain himself.

"You know, for… making you cry earlier this year."

"Oh." Mirajane recalled the time when Phantom Lord invaded the guild and he refused to help. A lot had happened since then, though His expulsion from the guild, Lisanna still alive, their seven-year lethargic state, dragons attacking after the Grand Magic Games. The occasion seemed so far away – and he redeemed himself so many times after that – that it barely mattered anymore. "You don't have to."

"No, I do." Laxus looked at her again with determination. "I'm truly sorry, Mira. I promise I won't ever let it happen again."

She grinned at those words. He grew so much along the year, becoming a person that everyone respected and looked up to, that she was glad to have witnessed it all.

"How can I be sure that you really won't?" Mirajane couldn't help teasing him a little for his embarrassment in bringing up the subject.

She was expecting him to grunt or make some sarcastic comment. Instead, Laxus was now staring deeply into her eyes with such a serious expression that made her skin crawl in response. Her smile slowly faded as he bent his head and pressed his lips on hers softly.

Mirajane closed her eyes with the feeling of her body being wrapped on comforting warmth as he kissed her, but the moment ended sooner than she wanted to.

"I won't." He whispered before taking a step back in the exact moment Lisanna showed up by the guild's door.

"Come you two, it's almost time!"

The people outside started the countdown and Mirajane weakly nodded at her sister before looking back at Laxus questioningly. He had a reassuring smirk on his lips and a hand extended at her direction as a silent offer.

Without a second of hesitation, she took it and laughed happily, having a good feeling about the upcoming year.


	2. New Year's Resolutions, part 2

**New Year's Resolutions** , part 2

Characters: Gajeel/Levy

Genre: Romance, K+

Summary: I'll be true to my feelings.

* * *

 **New Year's Resolutions**

Levy looked around while the other Fairy Tail mages gathered outside the guild to watch the fireworks. She sighed deeply when the person she wanted to talk to was nowhere to be seen.

"Waiting for me?" She flinched with surprise when a deep voice spoke close to her ear. As she turned to look at him, Gajeel greeted her with a wild grin and she almost immediately looked away again, trying to hide her blushing face.

"A-Actually, I was searching for Lu-chan. We were going to share our New Year's resolutions." Levy stated, but the Dragon Slayer's grin only widened at her response, which made her shoot him an angry look. "What?!"

"New Year's resolutions, eh? Right." He crossed his arms, unconvinced. "What is that, anyway?"

"What do you mean by 'what is that'?" She snorted. "Isn't it pretty obvious?"

Gajeel suddenly got serious and looked away uncomfortably. He shoved his hands in his pockets before speaking. "I don't know anything about stupid traditions, Shrimp, this is the first time I spend New Year's with other people."

Levy was taken aback by his declaration, wanting to smack her own face for being so oblivious. Since Metalicana's disappearance, he had been all alone, with no family or friends to explain him the true significance of the holidays.

Thinking about how hard his life must have been before Fairy Tail made her sad.

"Hey, I'm still waiting." Gajeel growled, pulling her out of her ramblings. "Stop pitying me and just explain it, shorty."

"Nevermind, it's silly." Was her shy reply, which only made Gajeel more pissed.

"I want to know!" He yelled.

"Fine, fine!" Levy sighed. "It's just a list of goals you have to accomplish along the year."

Gajeel looked away again with a thoughtful expression and they fell into silence for a few seconds before he finally spoke. "Goals, huh?"

"Yes."

"So what are yours?"

Levy took a small piece of paper from her back pocket and fumbled with it, blushing once more. "It's private."

"Liar, you were going to share it with blondie." The iron mage grabbed the list from her hands unceremoniously, ignoring her shouts of protest, and lifted it up above his head so she couldn't reach it.

"Stupid Gajeel, give it back!" Levy jumped as high as she could, still unable to retrieve the list. She grunted and kicked him in the leg, but he didn't even flinch.

"Learning to cook at least three new dishes? Seems easy to me." His grin was back on his face as he slid his eyes through the items. "Reading more books? Come on, you can't do better than that."

"It's a _specific_ set of books." Levy corrected him, gritting her teeth. "Now give it back!"

"Oh, this one is good." Gajeel pointed a finger at the third line. "Be more courageous. What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I'll train harder to be the one who protects other people, not the one who is always protected by someone else." She straightened herself while speaking, determination in her eyes. "It means that I'll do the things that scare me, even the small ones, such as-"

Levy stopped abruptly, pressing her lips closed. Her face turned into the color of a tomato when she realized what she was about to say.

The Dragon Slayer, however, already had a brow raised in curiosity and didn't seem like he would let go of the subject so easily.

"Such as…?" He pressed, bending forward so their heads were on the same level.

"S-Such as…" Levy fidgeted nervously with his direct gaze, feeling there was nowhere to run. "t-telling people how much they… mean… to me."

"Oh," His grin turned into a predatory one. "so you are going to _confess_."

"Ugh." The blue-haired mage moaned, covering her face with her hands in embarrassment.

"Well, Shrimp," Gajeel straightened his body, resting a hand on his hip. "I think this idea of resolutions is really stupid."

"Wha…?!" Levy stared at him with a mixture of shock and anger. "It's not!"

"Of course it is." He rolled his eyes, shrugging dismissively. "If you want to do something, just go ahead and do it, don't wait until another year or so. Here, I'll give you an example."

Gajeel grabbed her chin and pulled her face closer, locking their lips together. Levy froze in surprise at first, but didn't take long to close her eyes and kiss him back.

The countdown started, but they didn't seem to notice for a while, too entangled in each other to care about anything else.

"Now you get how it's done?" Gajeel whispered amusingly against her lips when the fireworks announced the beginning of a new year. She flinched, suddenly aware of what just happened, which made him smirk. "Gihihihi."

"S-Shut up, you idiot." Levy pulled away, staring at her own feet.

"I still expect a confession, though, since it's already on your list and stuff." The Dragon Slayer laughed when she turned to look at him wide-eyed.

Levy opened and closed her mouth several times, struggling to say something, but stopped trying when Gajeel embraced her by the shoulders and pulled her closer again.

"Come on, let's watch the fireworks, shorty."

Levy bit her lip hesitantly with the looks they were getting by the people nearby, but quickly loosened up. She had written on her list that she would do the things that scared her, right? So maybe she would accept Gajeel's advice and begin right away.


	3. New Year's Resolutions, part 3

**New Year's Resolutions** , part 3

Characters: Elfman/Evergreen

Genre: Romance, K+

Summary: I'll stop running away.

* * *

 **New Year's Resolutions**

"Mira-nee is taking too long to bring the champagne." Lisanna stated, looking nervously around. "The countdown is about to start."

"Laxus went searching for her a while ago." Freed nodded, crossing his arms. "They should have been here by now."

"I'll check the guild's hall, you guys search the crowd to see if they got lost." The youngest Strauss sibling left in a hurry, followed right after by Freed and Bickslow, leaving Evergreen with that giant dork.

He was sitting on the floor, back leaned against a tree trunk, holding an empty bottle of whisky. His face was slightly flushed for drinking too much and his expression was unusually gloomy as he stared at his own feet.

"Damn it, Elfman," Evergreen growled, resting her hands on her hips while looking at him. "stop sulking already!"

"Not talking to you." He replied grumpily, not even shooting her a glance.

She snorted. The Take Over mage had been like that since they got into an argument earlier that evening. It had been just like every other fight they ever had, but after that one, he spent the rest of the night isolated at a corner of the bar, not speaking with anyone, until Lisanna dragged him outside to watch the fireworks.

"What are you so moody about anyway?" She kicked his leg furiously, sick of his behavior. " _You_ were the one who ridiculed my New Year's resolutions!"

" _Gods_ , I only said I don't think you need to lose weight!" Elfman dropped the bottle dramatically, rubbing his face with his hands.

" _No_ , you called me ' _not that fat_ ', which still means fat, you bastard!" She clenched her teeth, trying really hard not to slap him.

"Well, if I'm a bastard then why are you still here talking to me?!" He grunted angrily, tilting his head to stare at her for the first time.

"Because you are even more annoying when you're in a bad mood!" Evergreen was yelling now, but Elfman didn't back off like earlier that night. Instead, he balled his fists into a tight grasp until his veins popped in his arms and blustered back.

"Oh yeah? Does it _really_ make a difference whether I'm in a bad mood or not? Because it doesn't matter what I say or do, you're always mad at me. If I talk to you, you get mad; if I don't, you get mad. My mere existence seems to make you mad. Would it make you happy if I just disappeared from the face of the Earth? Huh? Is that what you want?"

Evergreen hesitated at his sudden burst, but before she could say anything, Elfman took a deep breath, and ran a hand through his hair. He faced the crowd ahead of them, looking… hurt.

"I'm sorry, Ever, I didn't mean to… I'm only upset with myself, not with you, so please forgive me."

Evergreen felt a heavy pang in her chest, realizing she hated to see him so out of character. Taking a few steps in his direction, she kneeled between his legs, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Then tell me what's upsetting you." She asked in a low voice, stroking him gently. "I want to help."

It took a few seconds before he finally replied.

"When it comes to you, I feel… clueless. Dumb, even. I have no idea what to do to have a normal conversation with you and when you get irritated I..." He sighed, turning to look at her. "It seems I will never be… manly enough for you and it just… it pisses me off, Ever."

Evergreen felt her throat dry, knowing very well it was her own fault he felt that way. She had been unfairly harsh to him only because his ability to dismantle all her barriers scared her.

She thought that if she let him get too close, he would hurt her. However, she was the one who ended up hurting him by pushing him away constantly and now she couldn't let him suffer for her mistakes.

"I'm the one who should be saying sorry." Evergreen swallowed hard, cupping both sides of his face with her hands. "Unlike you, it's hard for me to express my… actual feelings, so sometimes my reactions come rougher than intended."

He stared at her with deep blue eyes still filled with doubts. "Be honest with me, Ever. Am I a bother to you?"

"No." She laughed humorlessly, shaking her head. "No, you are… you are…"

The words never came. Evergreen closed her eyes, yielding to the urge of pressing her mouth against his.

It was supposed to be just a quick touch of lips, but Elfman slid a hand on her back and another one through her hair, pulling her closer, and she let herself dive deep into their kiss.

She didn't care when the countdown to New Year's began nor pulled away when the others came back and Mirajane fainted at the sight of them making out in a very public way.

She wasn't hiding behind excuses anymore.


	4. Shameless

**Shameless**

Characters: Laxus/Mirajane

Genre: Romance, **M**

Summary: Neither of them cared too much that night.

* * *

 **Shameless**

She's too drunk to care, but still too sober to blame it on the alcohol as her back hits against the cold wall of one of the dirty cabinets in the ladies' restroom.

Her hair is mussed in weird angles, her red lipstick is all over her lower face, her dress is down to her waist and her panties are long gone. Again, she doesn't care.

Her attention is directed towards the pair of hands that holds her by the buttocks, the teeth that scrape the skin of her neck and the throbbing sensation between her legs as he thrusts in an out of her. She's having a hard time keeping the volume down, the women showing up to take a piss being her witnesses.

He doesn't care either as he slams into her mercilessly, driving her closer to insanity. Her hands are clinging desperately to his nape and shoulders and it's just fair if she leaves nail scratches on his back when she surely is going to have handprints on her ass for a long time.

Her skin crawls when he lifts his head up to look directly into her eyes. He was all smirks before, now he's dead serious, like a predator watching his prey. His intense gaze makes her shiver and lick her already swollen lips in anticipation.

She would moan his name if she knew it.

They come together, which feels odd for her because she usually blows up first, but she thinks she prefers it that way. Still panting heavily and skin prickling with sweat, she manages to exit the club's restroom with wobbling legs and frantic heartbeat.

Mirajane realizes way too late she didn't give him her number. She doesn't know whether it's a good or a bad thing that they would never see each other again after her shameful – but still not regretful – behavior.

All she knows is that she would never forget the night she decided to go wild and liked it.

.

.

"Mira-san, please meet our new associate, Mr. Laxus Dreyar."

She turns to greet the newcomer, but instantly freezes when she recognizes his face. He is also looking at her with brows furrowed and confusion in his eyes, until realization hits both of them in full force.

She should be blushing with embarrassment. She should be wanting to bury her face deep down on the ground and never look up. Instead, she only bites her lower lip and asks:

"Do you still have my panties?"

He should be shocked at her boldness. He should be struggling to keep his composure. Instead, he nods and replies:

"Yes, I do."


	5. Ashes to Ashes

**Ashes to Ashes**

Characters: Laxus Dreyar, Makarov Dreyar

Genre: Angst, T

Summary: The heroes in our stars.

* * *

 **Ashes to Ashes**

 _(We can be) Heroes_

.

Laxus looked around to all the destruction, all the bodies lying on the floor, all the hopelessness of the people still breathing.

It was useless. No matter how hard he tried, how powerful he got, it would never be enough to save everyone he loved.

He closed his eyes, clenching his fists tightly, and punched the floor beneath him.

 _Useless_.

Blood dripped on the floor as Laxus stood up with difficulty, panting heavily, and staggered to the large piece of lacrima standing in the middle of the conflict, still intact. When he finally got close, his legs faltered and he fell on his knees, lungs burning.

He reached over the crystal and touched it, feeling the strength of the magic it contained.

Just for one day, he wouldn't be useless anymore.

Someone approached from behind and he turned his head to find Mavis' sad expression. She didn't say anything, though, when he started gathering all the power he had left in his palms.

Laxus looked up for the last time, meeting several pairs of eyes.

He saw Freed shaking his head in disbelief. He saw Mirajane on her Sitri soul, shedding a single tear. He saw Erza's fierce gaze as she struggled to stand on her feet. He saw Makarov's gigantic form letting out a loud cry of desperation before shrinking to his original size.

Magic vibrated between Laxus' hands until it was too hard to keep it restrained, but instead of putting them together, he pressed his palms against Lumen Histoire.

The surge of power overload hit him fast, but he managed to shoot a smile at his old man before the light of Fairy Law engulfed him, erasing him from existence.

 _Just for one day._

.

 _The stars (are out tonight)_

.

Makarov looked down the hill where Fairy Tail's building stood and stared at Magnolia. It had been a year since the war and the city still bore its consequences, but was slowly being rebuilt.

He then tilted his head to the left, where a cloaked figure hid between the forest trees, away from the crowd that gathered outside the guild, and sighed deeply.

"Master," Mirajane's soft voice spoke from behind, dragging his attention. "it's all set."

She handed him a paper lantern and Makarov nodded thankfully at her before taking it into his tiny hands. He stared blankly at the unlit center for a while, not finding the strength to set it to work.

He looked away from the object and up to the clear sky. The weather had been stormy all week, but the clouds suddenly vanished that night, showing the sparkling light of a billion stars.

His throat went dry and his chest tightened with pain.

"Son," He called, his voice cracking with each word. "I can't do this alone."

The cloaked figure hesitated for a moment before stepping out of the shadows and approaching the old man.

"Please," Makarov begged, with shaking hands. "for our boy."

Ivan slowly pulled out his hood and bent down on one knee, lighting up a match to ignite the lantern's core, and united his hands with his father's. Makarov's shoulder trembled with his heavy sobbing as they let the lantern glide away.

Dozens of other lanterns followed right after, filling the sky with colorful lights as they gradually ascended together.

Makarov involved Ivan's hand with his and watched helplessly, hoping his grandson would see them from wherever he was now.


	6. The One Where Elfman Squeals

**The One Where Elfman Squeals (Like a Little Bitch)**

Characters: Elfman/Evergreen

Genre: Romance/Humor, T

Summary: A story in which apparently no one is manly enough.

* * *

 **The One Where Elfman Squeals (Like a Little Bitch)**

Elfman growled, rubbing his temples furiously as Evergreen stomped away from his sight after another one of their heated discussions.

"Hey, pal, don't give up." Feeling sorry for him, Gray approached the big man, patting his shoulder lightly. "She does that because she likes you and-"

"She hates me!" The Strauss mage shouted while punching the table, startling the people nearby – the Fullbuster included.

"Huh, dude, I'm pretty sure she actually-"

"Despises me!" Elfman finished Gray's sentence, punishing the table once again. "She said I'm not manly enough for her!"

"Oh." The ice mage moved his chair a few inches back, fearing he could become the next victim. "So what are you going to do, then?"

Elfman closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh.

"I'm going to get over her."

"What?!" Gray, along with everybody overhearing the conversation (that's Fairy Tail hall for you) screamed in unison, surprised by his decision.

"Don't do this!"

"She totally likes you!"

"Just go there and slap her ass, you'll see!"

Elfman clenched his fists threateningly again and the voices stopped.

"I'm intrigued." Gray furrowed his brows, scratching his head in confusion. "I mean, you wouldn't let anyone else say you are not manly enough."

"I would beat the crap out of any man that dared to say that." The Strauss mage agreed, crossing his arms.

"So why give up so easily this time?" Gray asked, with several curious heads turning to hear the answer too.

"Because she is not a _man_!" Elfman threw his hands in the air impatiently. "If beating the crap out of her would solve my problem, don't you think I would have done it already?!"

"He has a point." Max commented and the others shared the same opinion.

"What I want doesn't matter anymore, harassing a woman is not manly." The Take Over mage continued, though he seemed to be struggling with his resolve as he gritted his teeth. "So I'll… accept my defeat… and get over it… like a real man."

Everyone blinked in surprise, then nodded vigorously with renewed respect for the big guy.

"You know what? You're right. Nobody should harass unwilling people!" Gray replied purposely loud so that Juvia, who was hiding behind a column, could hear him. The girl flinched. "I'll help you get over Evergreen, my friend."

Said friend only grunted, staring at the table helplessly.

"How do I do that?"

The people nearby fell into deep silence, thinking about the ideal first step to forget someone, until Jet finally suggested:

"Why don't you write a list of everything you don't like about her?" And several heads bowed in agreement.

Elfman shrugged indifferently and then a pen and a piece of paper were put in front of him. Not sure about what in Evergreen could be considered a flaw, he wrote a title in search for inspiration. However, several minutes passed, with the small crowd that had gathered around him already vanished, and his list was still empty.

Chewing the pen angrily, he scribbled the first thing that came to his mind and tossed the paper aside.

"Enough of this, I won't sit here sulking about it!" Elfman stood up too fast, making the chair fall. "A man does not sulk!"

"Exactly, a man fights! Laxus!" Natsu, who had just arrived in the guild, yelled as he pointed at the lightning mage, running towards him in full speed. "Fight me!"

The Salamander was promptly sent flying in the opposite direction, though, accidentally hitting Gray, then Elfman.

"You bastard!" The ice mage cursed while cracking his fists, a vein popping in his forehead.

"I'm manly enough for this!" Elfman launched himself in the middle of the upcoming fight and the usual Fairy Tail commotion began.

Abandoned on a table in one of the guild's corners rested the now forgotten list, that didn't go unnoticed for a certain female mage who was trying to stay away from the fight. She ran his eyes through the scarce content, but it was enough to make her blood boil, her muscles tighten and her jaw clench.

" _ **ELFMAN**_!"

The turmoil stopped and everybody turned to look at the brunette mage that was fuming with anger.

"What's the meaning of _**this**_?" Evergreen screamed savagely, crumpling the small piece of paper between her hands. Elfman's shoulders shrank in fear.

"Uh... Ever, I can explain-"

"I'm 'not manly enough'?! I'M 'NOT _**MANLY**_ ENOUGH'? WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, HUH?" She marched furiously in his direction. "THAT I SHOULD HAVE A PENIS?!"

"O-Of course not, what I meant was-"

"THAT I SHOULD BE MORE STRAIGHTFORWARD?"

"No-Wait, what?"

"I'll show you how manly I can be." She hissed drily, grabbing him by the sleeve of his shirt and dragging him towards the broom's closet. "In fact, I'll make you _cry_ in a _not_. _Very_. _Manly_. _Way_."

The door slammed shut and everybody remained paralyzed in shock until Mirajane squeaked.

"No, not the babies!" The eldest Strauss sibling said before passing out and the attention turned to her unconscious state, several people rushing to her aid.

However, she soon had to be removed from the guild hall, as throughout the afternoon it was possible to hear Elfman squealing like a little bitch inside that closet.


	7. First-Timers

**First-timers**

Characters: Natsu/Lucy

Genre: Romance/Humor, **M**

Summary: They wouldn't have it in any other way.

* * *

 **First-timers**

The night was cold outside, a cool breeze passing through the open windows and making the curtains rustle softly, but the room they were in was humid and stuffy with the scent of lavender candles and human sweat lingering in the air.

 _The first kiss_. A shiver ran down Natsu's spine and he grunted against her mouth as their tongues danced against one another.

Right underneath him there was Lucy's languid figure, looking at him with such wishful – yet innocent – eyes that his jaw clenched and the muscles of his shoulders tightened with anticipation, and he struggled to keep himself in check, otherwise everything would be ruined by his impatience.

 _The first touch_. He felt his skin crawl, heating up to a point his magic could never have reached, and he was certain the blood in his veins was boiling.

They were both covered in sweat, but the celestial spirit mage didn't seem to care either as she was too absorbed in the task of exploring his body with small, soft hands, feeling the tight muscles of his abdomen, scraping the skin of his back gently. His throat was suddenly too dry to produce any sounds and he wasn't sure for how long he could keep going so painfully slowly.

 _The first thrust_. The Salamander inhaled sharply, grasping the pillow so tightly his knuckles turned white as he tried really hard not to spontaneously combust.

And then it hit him. The most intense sensation he had ever felt: his heart skipping a beat while fireworks went wild on his insides until his body burst into small fragments. His limbs trembled with the sudden loss of strength and he collapsed above Lucy's panting form.

 _Relief_. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply, burying his head in the crook of her neck.

"Natsu, the sheets are on fire!" He raised his head instantly, catching a glimpse of the small flame on the pillowcase that was threatening to spread quickly, and rushed to extinguish it. The romantic mood was obviously gone after the incident, but neither of them could shake the feeling of utter happiness as they laid beside each other with a small smile crossing their lips.

They were perfect in their own way.


	8. Can't Hug Every Cat

**Can't Hug Every Cat**

Characters: Elfman/Evergreen

Genre: Romance/Humor, K+

Summary: People find love in the weirdest places, really.

* * *

 **Can't Hug Every Cat**

Working in that pet shop was supposed to be only a boring temporary summer job and Evergreen was counting the days until it was finally over.

But then, a strange thing happened.

Tall and muscular were not words that accurately described the man that had just entered the store. The guy was huge, like, _gorilla_ -huge and sort of intimidating. She stopped fanning herself and straightened her posture behind the counter, ready to check if there was any truck tires available for his sanguinary pit bull to destroy.

Instead, the man approached her with a warm smile and asked for ten cat collars.

"Ten cat collars." She repeated mostly to reassure herself she hadn't suddenly hit her head and was now hallucinating.

"That's right." He nodded.

"Huh." She replied dumbly while putting her fan down. "Ok, hum… what kind of cats do you have?"

The man looked directly in her eyes and answered her question in a serious tone. "They're all supermodels."

She suppressed a huff. Really, was she on drugs or something?

Evergreen discreetly scanned his figure. He was kind of handsome and dressed in some nicely cut suit – yet a bit disheveled, but it didn't seem to bother him. Nothing in him screamed 'lunatic' or 'crazy cat lady', though.

 _Intriguing_.

"Ok." She hesitantly mumbled. "Well, please follow me, mister…"

"Elfman."

"Elfman." She tested the word, finding its sound very pleasant. "We have some really fancy models up here…"

The guy – _Elfman_ , that is – spent nearly an hour chatting with her about how incredibly mad he was with the council because they were doing nothing to stop some people in the neighborhood from trapping cats to use as dog baits and how urgent was his need to protect his beloved balls of fur.

Evergreen listened intently to everything he had to say, which only made her curiosity raise. He clearly loved his cats to no extent and didn't seem to think ten was really that big of an amount of cats to have, looking more than happy to throw some good cash to buy stuff for his cats.

His concern was kind of cute, if she thought about it.

When he finally took off, she couldn't help but sigh deeply, the man of the ten cats never really leaving her mind.

.

Working in that pet shop was supposed to be only a boring temporary summer job, but Evergreen was begging for his boss to let her stay at least until the guy showed up once again. The reason she stated for such a thing was quite simple.

She might be in love.


	9. Blanket and I Love You

**Blanket/I Love You**

Characters: Gajeel/Levy

Genre: Romance, K+

Note: They were supposed to be headcanons for the Gajevy Week, but somehow the second one turned out as a shortfic so I decided to post them here as well.

* * *

 **I. Blanket**

Gajeel had this blanket he loved and hated at the same time.

He got it borrowed from Levy during a mission where the night got unexpectedly cold and his pride was overcome by the feeling of his ass freezing. He was secretly wishing they could just share hers, but the script mage had a spare one which she promptly handed to him when she noticed he was shivering.

It was an old, ragged piece of cloth that made his skin itchy, way too fuzzy for his taste and so small it barely covered his feet. In addition to all of that, it was also Lily's favorite sleeping spot, so it was always covered with cat fur. There was nothing to be liked about that blanket.

Except for the fact it smelled just like Levy. And he wouldn't trade that damn thing for anything else in this world.

.

.

 **II. I Love You**

He could eat an entire boar, he could defeat five enemies at once, he could climb a mountain in half a day, but he couldn't bring himself to say those three simple words to her.

Gajeel was not stupid, he knew quite well he had feelings for her. But _words_ , damn, they were _her_ specialty – even her magic was revolved around them –, not his. He had spent most of his life alone, not talking to a single human being, and words usually didn't come easy to him.

That's why the lyrics of his songs were basically consisted of _onomatopoeia_.

Still, the Dragon Slayer thought she would never settle with acts of love only. Levy would never admit she was waiting for a confession, but he knew her better than anyone else and he always noticed how she sighed passionately when she was reading some romantic scene in a book.

His inability to express himself verbally was eating him from the insides, but no matter how hard he tried, the words never seemed to come out.

Until the day he got home after a long, tiresome mission, longing for nothing but a shower and a comfy bed. He opened the door only to find Levy in one of his shirts, sleeping peacefully in the living room couch.

Gajeel tiptoed towards the kitchen, where he found a note in the fridge stating there was some leftovers for him inside the oven. When he opened it, there was a plate filled with pieces of chicken adorned with some screws on top. He looked closely and noticed that the scraps of metal were arranged to look like Lily's face.

The whole composition was so dorky and poorly executed, honestly, but he couldn't stop smirking. After finishing with the meal, he headed to the living room again, taking her in his arms bridal style and carrying her to the bedroom.

He didn't even realize it when the words escaped from his lips, then.

"Damn it, Shortie, I love you so much."


	10. Two Butts and a Chair

**Two Butts and a Chair**

Characters: Sting/Rogue

Genre: Romance-ish/Friendship/Humor, K+

Summary: That chair was just too small for both of their butts.

* * *

 **Two Butts and a Chair**

Ok, so maybe becoming Sabertooth's Master was not the best idea he had ever had.

It was _so_ _tiresome_. And the work _never_ ended. There was always a piece of bureaucracy here, a bill to pay there and the damn apologies he had to write every time some member of the guild destroyed something. Seriously, was _that_ hard not to make buildings collapse, Orga?!

(Let's just say he didn't envy Makarov. He had about twenty Orgas to deal with.)

That day was just as any other else: boring stuff to handle, damage calculations to make. Sting sighed while entering the guild, dragging his feet with fatigue towards The Chair, an old piece of wood covered in ragged velvet that was kept on a corner of the hall.

The Chair was there since the creation of the guild, but he had never seen anyone use it before – maybe because it smelled like mold and other sorts of gruesome things. After he assumed the job of Master, The Chair became some kind of refugee inside the guild for him, since no one approached that corner of the hall and he could get some peace between signing compensation checks and negotiating debts with liquor suppliers.

The blond Dragon Slayer could almost feel the sensation of his butt fitting the cushion seat as just as they were made especially for each other when the vision of another butt sitting on his sanctuary made him choke.

"Rogue!" He yelled, clenching his teeth. "This is _my_ spot! Mine! Get the hell out of it!"

Said dark-haired mage barely took his eyes off the book he was reading, though.

"I don't see your name on it." Rogue calmly replied, turning the page of his book, which made Sting huff.

"Still, it's mine and you know it." He angrily insisted, tightening his fists. "Where's Frosh, anyway? Shouldn't you be keeping that dork from getting lost again?"

"Frosch is not a dork." A vein popped in the Shadow Dragon Slayer's forehead, but he didn't raise his head. Instead, he just turned another page. "And Frosch is playing with Lector, who you abandoned."

"What?! I did _not_ abandon Lector!" Sting snorted with disbelief. "I left him here because every time I have to negotiate our debts with our suppliers, he steals fish and the old man gets harder to deal with."

"Whatever."

"Don't whatever me, you bastard. Get out of my spot!"

"No, I will not."

"Yes, you will!"

"No, I will not."

Sting's patience reached its limit and the blond growled, throwing himself on Rogue. The book flew with the impact of the two bodies and both mages started to exchange punches and kicks. The rest of the guild members only ignored – much to Yukino's dismay, for the girl didn't like to see those two fighting – as quarrels between them were actually pretty common.

The old chair creaked with each blow struck, but that didn't stop both young men from pinching each other's cheeks.

"Give me back my spot!"

"It's not yours to take!"

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it isn't!"

"I'm your Master, you should obey me!"

"Wow, that's pretty low of you to bring the Master thing when you have been such a lousy friend!"

"I have not-" Sting stopped his arm mid-air, blinking with surprise at his friend's words. "wait, what?"

"That's right." The Shadow Dragon Slayer shot him a cold look before continuing. "You have been behaving like an old man, Sting. All grumpy and crusty, you don't talk to anyone and you don't have fun with us anymore. Heavens, you have even cursed at Yukino when she offered you cookies last week!"

The blond furrowed his brows at his friend's accusations, then took some time to recall the events from the past few days. Realization hit him hard like he had just been punched in the stomach.

Yes, he had been really grumpy. He was always tired and gloomy and every time he went to the guild, he isolated himself from others to sulk alone, hissing at anyone who would dare to approach. That person… it wasn't him. He was the clown of the group, the one that was always laughing and making others laugh with him, the one that was always trying to make Rogue drunk or Yukino to talk more.

His friends missed him and he understood their worry right away, because he missed his true self too.

"Dude, I-I…" Sting babbled, but was unable to go further. Rogue's expression softened, though, as he understood that the White Dragon Slayer was trying to apologize.

"You don't need to do everything alone, you know? We are here for you, idiot." The dark-haired mage smiled reassuringly. Sting couldn't help but smirk back and they both exchanged a friendly look before finally realizing the position they were in.

Rogue was still sitting in the chair, but somehow during the fight Sting managed to not only sit on Rogue's lap, but also entangle one of his legs with his friend's. Sting felt embarrassed at first, but at the sight of the shadow mage's face turning red like a tomato, he grinned devilishly at the young man.

"Well well, maybe we can share after all." He chanted, while accommodating himself above Rogue. Said mage only turned his face away, swallowing hard.

"Fine, it's not like I was actually reading or something." Was his reply, which made Sting's grin wider.

"Yeah, I know you are a slow reader, there's no way you could turn pages that fast." The blond answered, hiding his face in the crook of Rogue's neck.

He would finally get those five minutes of rest.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm currently taking requests through reviews or Tumblr (username: ika-thy)!


	11. Flowers, Scars and Heat

**Flowers/Scars/Heat**

Characters: Sting/Rogue

Genre: Romance, T

Note: Written for Stingue Weekend on Tumblr.

* * *

 **I. A Spy in the Yard** (Flowers)

The truth was that Rogue was the worst at taking care of living things – with Frosch being the only exception because Frosch would eat at the guild and so not die right away from starvation. The man insisted on having plants and goldfishes in his house, but somehow was too reckless for anything to last more than a week, despite what popular belief would say about his attentive and caring personality.

Yet, he couldn't see the fault was actually _his_ , and _not_ because the weather was too dry or the fish was already sick.

After a long series of dead things – including a hamster that Frosch absolutely adored and cried over for days –, the Shadow Dragon Slayer finally burst, then went right away into deep depression, then finally made a resolution.

He bought a sunflower and stated that, if it didn't last at least _a month_ , he wasn't worthy of being a Sabertooth mage, which was an absurd thing to say, but his resolve was clear and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

Well, the sunflower did, in fact, last for a long time. Rogue was pleased with himself, Frosch was pleased with being able to eat some of its petals without Rogue finding out and everyone at Sabertooth was happy to have one of his strongest mages in a good mood.

In the meantime, nobody noticed Sting sneaking in Rogue's backyard to water the plant, provide enough light for it with his magic and replace it for a new one every time the flower was about to wither.

.

.

 **II. The Weight Upon One's Shoulders** (Scars)

Sting tossed and turned between the sheets, but the nightmares haunting him weren't stopping, so he sat restlessly on his bed and covered his pale face adorned with dark cycles under his eyes with both of his hands and took a deep breath.

"Hey." From the spot next to his, Rogue called in a voice hoarse with sleep. "You need to try getting some rest."

"It's just…" Sting's shoulders fell and he rubbed his face with anger. "everyone's lives are _my_ responsibility, you know? If something happened with anyone of them, I-"

"I know." Rogue reached one arm towards Sting and prompted the light mage to lie down beside him on the bed. Sting's head fell above his shoulder and he kissed the scar on Sting's right eyebrow. "I know."

The rest of the night went dreamless and the war in the following day was crimson.

.

.

 **III. Suddenly, Slivers** (Heat)

 _That pinching feeling on his earlobe again_. Rogue ignored it and focused on the bundle of job requests ahead of him instead.

He needed a mission and he needed it _asap_. One of the reasons was that Frosch's birthday was coming and he wanted to buy the Exceed a nice present.

Another one of the reasons was that he couldn't bare Sting biting his ear any second longer.

"Stop it!" Rogue hissed between his teeth as he felt another pinch, but the blond mage only grinned where he stood behind Rogue's back and slid the tip of his nose down Rogue's nape, provoking a shiver to run down the Shadow Dragon Slayer's spine. "We are in public."

Sting only shrugged at him.

"So…?" The light mage mocked with an amusing smile, brushing his body against his deliberately.

"People are getting embarrassed!" Rogue shot a quick glance at Yukino, who was trying really hard to be interested in the wooden table's slivers.

Actually, _he_ was the one embarrassed. Sting's teasing made him feel funny things on his crotch and he didn't want other people to notice how _happy_ he was with it.

"Fine, then." The blond Dragon Slayer finally took a step back much to Rogue's relief – and dismay –, but as soon as he dared to let out a sigh, Sting spoke with a strong intonation so he could be heard by everyone else in the hall. "Mister Rogue Cheney, you are required at the Master's office for a private audience."

Rogue closed his eyes in anger as the light mage calmly walked towards the stairs and wondered for the twentieth time that day why the hell he had to fall in love with an idiot.


	12. Rolefailing

**Rolefailing**

Characters: Sting/Rogue

Genre: Humor, T

Summary: Not your thing, Sting.

* * *

 **Rolefailing**

"YAR RAR RAAR!" Sting laughed theatrically while making his triumphal entrance at the guild's main hall… all dressed in a pirate costume.

Rogue only rolled his eyes.

"So…?" Sting asked, expectation on his eyes, while putting his hands on the sides of his waist in a ridiculous pose. "What do you think?"

"I've already told you." The Shadow Dragon Slayer replied, rubbing his temples. "Pirates are _not_ a thing, Sting."

"Of course they are." The blond replied, a confident smile playing on his lips. "Look at how sexy this half-open shirt makes me."

Rogue took a long, deep look at Sting's chest, but pretended it wasn't that sexy.

"One-eyed dudes are _not_ a thing, sorry." That reply made Sting's smile finally fade.

"It's just a prop, duh!" The light mage lifted the eye-patch that was covering his left eye to show it was a fake, which made Rogue lose his patience entirely.

"I know!" He roughly retorted after a facepalm. "And what am I supposed to be? A damn damsel in distress?!"

"You could be another sexy pirate!"

"This is not how roleplaying works, you moron!"

"Well, at least _my_ thing is better than _your_ thing."

"No, Sting, _your_ thing is stupid!"

"Jerk!"

"Dumbass!"

Sting growled, throwing himself at the dark-haired mage, and the two soon started slapping each other, leaving the rest of the guild wondering how both of them could be such idiots.

.

"What's Rogue's thing anyway?" Asked Yukino from a distance, while bringing a plate of freshly baked cookies.

"Oh, darling," Minerva sighed, turning the page of her magazine. "some things are better off left unkown."


	13. Tales of the Bespectacled

**Tales of the Bespectacled**

Characters: Laxus/Mirajane, Raijinshuu

Genre: Humor/Romance, T

Summary: In which no shitload of paperwork, salad bowl or whiskey set would get between him and his family that day.

* * *

 **Tales of the Bespectacled**

 **I.**

 _Knock, knock_ , was the sound that came from the half-open door. Laxus couldn't see who was coming in due to the huge pile of documents in front of him.

"Busy day, Master?" Mirajane's head popped up above his shitload of paperwork.

"As long as Team Natsu keeps destroying things, they'll always be," he grunted, wiping a bead of sweat out of his forehead.

"Oh, darn," the white-haired mage walked around the table and stopped behind his chair, pressing well-trained fingers on the muscles of his shoulders. His back was suddenly released from all tension and he relaxed. "When will you find some time to your wifey?"

"When I'm done killing all those idiots downstairs," he took his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I hate this thing."

"It's supposed to make you read things faster and be done with your work sooner, dear." Her arms slid from his shoulders to his chest and the Dragon Slayer couldn't suppress a shiver when a pair of lips touched the outline of his ear. "And you look pretty hot with them."

Laxus' jaw clenched. "I really can't now, Mira."

"Too bad," she pouted. "I was really looking for spending some time with you today, you know. Just the _three_ of us."

"Wait, what?" The lightning mage disentangled her arms from him so he could tilt his head up and stare directly at her, who had a bright smile plastered on her face. Realization hit him hard, then. "No."

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

Rummaging in the right pocket of her dress for a couple of seconds, Mirajane took out a pregnancy test with a positive result and dropped it on the table in front of him. He wanted to remark that she put something that she peed on right on the documents that he was supposed to deliver to the Council, but the shock surpassed that information.

"Fuck." Laxus stood up and started walking back and forth inside his office in nervous steps while his wife only stood still, smiling at his reaction. "I want so bad to kiss you right now, but if I do I won't finish this today."

"You have three minions," she stated simply. "Delegate."

"Good idea," he said before storming out of the room and heading downstairs to the table where the Raijinshuu was sat. "Help." Laxus threw the magic reading glasses between their drinks.

"I want your platinum salad bowl," Bickslow shot.

"Done."

"I want your whiskey set," Evergreen soon followed.

"Done."

"No, no, no," Freed crossed his arms in front of his face as a refusal gesture. "No way I'll spent one more sleepless night to take on your responsibilities aga—"

"I'll let you be the godfather of my child."

"Done—wait!" Freed gasped, but Laxus was already out of his reach.

"I said it was going to happen yet this year, Bickslow, you owe me some jewels," Evergreen gave him the smirk of victory as if she hadn't just heard his boss was pregnant.

"Fine," the seith mage retorted grumpily, reaching for his wallet. "But if I can't be the kid's second godfather, then I'll be his godmother."


	14. Sun-blessed

**Sun-blessed**

Characters: Laxus/Mirajane

Genre: Family, K

Summary: How lucky she was to have her own tiny piece of the sun.

* * *

 **Sun-blessed**

Mirajane switched the key inside the lock and grabbed the doorknob with slowness uncharacteristic of her own. It has been a tiresome day. A tiresome week, a tiresome month, maybe a whole tiresome year and she couldn't recall the last time she didn't feel exhausted, like she could drop dead on the floor at any moment.

It wasn't as if she wasn't used to carry the weight of the world upon her shoulders, but lately it seemed too heavy of a burden, too much caring for other people's problems, too many restless nights in the middle of an insatiable crowd. Sometimes she wondered why she had to donate herself so badly to others so she could feel whole. Was it just pure selflessness or was it needing of affection?

Slowly, she pushed the door open and dragged her feet inside. The living room curtains were closed, but the last rays of sunlight could still easily trespass the delicate fabric and fill the room with warmth. Letting a long sigh escape from her lips, she embraced that feeling.

Not too far from where she stood came light popping noises. Her head turned to follow that sound with mild curiosity as she took her shoes off with no hurry.

Laxus was lying on the couch and resting between his bare torso and bent knees was their two-month old daughter, a small thing with hair so blond it was almost white and big blue eyes that shone like two pearls whenever she happy. There was this big, goofy smile on her face, a smile that compensated the lack of teeth for being just as bright, as her father snapped his fingers to make tiny sparkles of lightning dance in the air near her belly. Every time she tried to catch then before they disappeared, she threw her feet in the air.

Mirajane melted down instantly as if everything was being washed off of her and moved towards the couch. She could see Laxus' bliss, the tiny curl the corner of his lips made, dirty-blond eyelids only barely opened and unruffled peace in his usually stormy eyes as their baby closed tiny fingers around his much larger one.

In that moment, so simple yet so meaningful, she realized that no matter how much she thrived and she suffered and she carried, there was nothing in this universe that could ever surpass the gratefulness she felt for having her own little piece of sunshine, so small yet so bright, so innocent, so _perfect_.

Laxus' eyes turned to meet hers and Mirajane's feet moved on their own to reach them and crawl towards her husband's warm embrace. She smiled with the feeling of gentle lips touching her forehead and thought that everything that had led her life to that moment, every tragedy, every fight, every tear shed was worth it. Worth of that tiny little moment, when her daughter was looking at her with eyes that mirrored her own as if she meant her everything too.

And she couldn't – wouldn't – have it any other way.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello! I know I haven't been around for a while, but don't worry, I haven't abandoned anything yet! I'm just a little busy and out of my muse lately, but please be patient with me (or not, I don't care LOL). :)


End file.
